


bait drop

by PlaidLove



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: in his defense, linebeck feels he's already fought his lifetime required amount of sea monsters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	bait drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



“I don't have any use for stowaways, Linebeck. Are you going to fight or not?”

“ _ Fight _ that thing? Look, kid-”

“ _ Captain _ .”

“-sure, yeah, as I was saying-”

“Cut the line,” Tetra turned to leave with a dismissive gesture. “This is a waste of time.”

Linebeck provided a frantic, “Wait, wait wait!” while Link watched Gonzo slice through the rope holding him up. An indignant and undignified scream, followed by a splash. Link allowed a moment, and then hopped up from his perch to grab an empty barrel.

He could at least give Linebeck a better chance at swimming back to shore.


End file.
